It's the Little Red-Haired Girl from Paris, Charlie Brown!
by ASianSuccessor2012
Summary: Miss Clavel and the girls are invited to an American elementary in school for the Spring; meanwhile, a miserable Charlie Brown doesn't know that the rest of his school year is about to be altered by the arrival of another little red-haired girl, the small but spirited Madeline and her friends from Paris. New friendships, waves of culture shock and comic misadventures ensue.
1. Good News

**Title: It's the Little Red-Haired Girl from Paris, Charlie Brown**

 **Crossover: Peanuts and Madeline**

 **Summary: Miss Clavel and the girls receive an invitation to attend an American elementary in school for the Spring; meanwhile, Charlie Brown suffers the absence of the Little-Red Haired Girl causing his team another loss at bat not knowing that the rest of his school year is about to be altered by the arrival of another little red-haired girl, the small but spirited Madeline and her friends from Paris. Will Charlie Brown step up to the plate and finally make the good first impression he's been waiting for—that is—if no one stands in his way? And just how long will the little girls keep their two straight lines? New friendships, waves of culture shock and comic misadventures ensue.  
**

 _ **Author's** **Note:** **Well, hello there everyone! It looks like I'm back from my monthS-long hiatus from fanfiction writing. Here now is a story of two of my childhood favorite cartoons that still remain close to me to this very day, "Peanuts" and "Madeline." For the record, this is my first time writing a crossover, let alone one between these two categories. It's a crazy idea but I just thought it would be quite fun and entertaining to see what it would be like if Charlie Brown and Madeline suddenly met and each of their friends met each other. Hmm...things might be interesting from here and for all we know, many things could happen before Miss Clavel could say "Something is not right" for there could be many things not going right happening all at once. For now, we'll see how this turns out! Without further ado, here is "It's the Little Red-Haired Girl from Paris, Charlie Brown!" I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Good News**

For every story such as this that begins with a rhyme…

In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines, arrived an unexpected message over the telephone lines.

The call was made overseas from a country they knew so well, but the reason for invitation quite intrigued Miss Clavel.

"I see! Yes, that would be wonderful! Merci beaucoup! I shall tell the girls right away." the nun nodded excitedly as she hung up on the stranger at the other end of the line.

She then turned her eyes to their newly placed and polished grandfather clock against the wall, seeing that it was far from half past nine—eight-thirty, to be exact—she chuckled to herself and thought, "We've still got time."

Miss Clavel gracefully scurried up the long flights of stairs, anxiously anticipating to share the news with her students. Though in a hurried pace, she consistently kept a pleasant look on her face for she knew that whatever this news was, the little girls would love it. When was there ever a time that they weren't delighted by a pleasant surprise? Her mind remained silent at the thought for there was no response. For a few years now, she knew them all too well. What could possibly be better than some surprising good news from Miss Clavel? As she made her way through the hall to the room where the little girls stayed, little did she know that once the word gets out, no response would be met with as much enthusiasm and anticipation than that of the smallest yet most charming little girl of them all...Madeline.

"Little girls!" Miss Clavel called out cheerfully as she gently pushed the doors open, "Hurry up, mes enfants, gather round quickly!"

"What is going on, Miss Clavel?" Madeline piped up curiously, following the rest of her friends as they surrounded their teacher.

"I have some very good news for you!" the teacher simply stated, sending a smile down to the children, leaving them to guess what was in store for them as a small and sly smirk graced her face.

"Did the Spanish Ambassador leave us expensive presents again?" Yvette chimed in.

"Will we be having visitors over?" Chloe added with just as much anticipation, tip-toeing to meet her teacher's eyes.

"You're very close, Chloe; very close!" Miss Clavel said still pleasantly as she bent over and placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder, then standing tall once again to catch all the other girls' attention. Seeing their teacher regain her stance, they all eyed her with wide-eyed anticipation awaiting to hear what else she had to say.

"I just received a call from the principal of Birchwood Elementary, an American school in the city of Minnesota and they want all of you to attend their classes and stay there for a month! Yes, mes enfants, you are going back to the United States!"

With that, the twelve little girls let out a series of whoops and cheers, jumping up and down from where they stood, their outbursts of energy barely allowing them to contain themselves and their self-control that they always had. Some threw their yellow hats up in the air without a care of which one they would catch and some simply embraced and continued jumping up and down at their excitement in the spur of the moment. Miss Clavel couldn't help but chuckle at this overly-stimulated but nevertheless refreshing sight. Nothing warmed her heart more than seeing her girls genuinely happy, even if it meant seeing them uncontrollably leaping with joy.

"Miss Clavel, you said us girls are going to the U.S.A." Madeline said meeting her teacher's eyes as she stepped out of the mayhem.

"Oui, Madeline! Aren't you excited? Is there something wrong, ma petite?" Miss Clavel began with the evident joy in her voice but softened at the question of concern for her littlest student, noticing her sudden shift to a more timid mood (which was unusual especially for Madeline).

"You will be joining us, won't you?" Madeline asked shyly with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Then and there at the sound of Madeline's words, Miss Clavel could pinpoint what seemed to be worrying the little girl at the moment. She then bent down to give the smallest of the twelve a small yet warm hug, hoping the gesture would give her the reassurance she needed.

"Madeline, when I said all of you, I meant all of us," she responded with her usual warm and reassuring smile that always seemed to put the girls at ease, "I would never dare leave you girls all alone in another country! That is why we stick together. And that's the way it always will be. Isn't that right, ma petite?"

"Oui, Miss Clavel," the little red-head nodded confidently as she rejoined her group of friends in celebration. For as long as their beloved Miss Clavel was there to watch over them in every step of the way, there was no reason for her and the rest of the girls to be scared.

"Now listen up little girls; the principal of the school has assured us that we don't need to take a boat to get there. She has everything already under control!"

Although her last statement was somewhat reassuring, the girls still remained quite puzzled.

"What does this mean, Miss Clavel? How will we get there? Surely we cannot go there by car or train," said a befuddled Nicole, her right brow raised in slight confusion.

"There is a better way we can be transported there," the teacher smiled, "And even better still, the school already paid for everything, even our plane tickets!"

"PLANE TICKETS?!" the little girls exclaimed in complete awe upon hearing what Miss Clavel has just said and in excitement, could not contain themselves a minute longer, "HOORAY!"

And so the celebration continued with the little girls jumping up and down completely caught in their excitement and glee, plain as their dear Miss Clavel could see.

Now in their anticipation, they were no longer confused, but in the other side of the world were some more boys and girls who still haven't heard the news.

And turning to the U.S.A., amidst a baseball game being played among friends was a little boy with a rounded head, a yellow shirt draped with a black zigzag wave and a face etched with a frown. There is no doubt, this boy must be Charlie Brown.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **And that's all there is. There isn't anymore...Just kidding!** _

_**Well, here's chapter one done! I truly hope you enjoyed it, even if it was quite petite (even moreso than the usual length I write my chapters with). After such a heavy focus on Madeline in this one, rest assured, you will be seeing lots more Charlie Brown to follow and in future chapters, behold these worlds colliding (which I can't wait for, since there are even more crazy stuff planned that I'd love you all to see). Anyhow, please leave me a review (constructive criticism, yes...flames, nah) and let me know what you'd like to see!**_

 _ **It's lovely getting to see (and write for) you all again!**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **~ASianSuccessor2012**_

 _ **P.S. Why is Charlie Brown sad, you ask? There's even more to it than we might assume...with more to come at you soon!**_


	2. Cheer Up!

_**Author's Note:** **Hello all! Well, it's just over a week since the story's been published and I thought you all needed an update right about now so, here we are! Thank you to those of you who checked this story out as well as those who reviewed it (yes, theblindwriter95 and Sofia2017 planning, that means you two!) it really means a whole lot to me. I really do hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it.  
**_

 _ **Anyway, here is the second chapter now completely Peanuts-centric! I've been waiting to introduce them to the story and now, here they are! Also, it's funny that I find writing for Madeline more challenging than writing for Peanuts...is that wrong? Maybe it's because I'm not that great at French, or it's been a while since I watched it...either of the two.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoy this second chapter! It's much longer than the first chapter (and quite honestly, easier to write than the first one...don't get me wrong, it was not by any means easy) and the characters from both universes don't meet just yet. I suppose we'll have to wait 'til chapter 3. Also, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Thank you all!**_

 _ **~ASianSuccessor2012**_

* * *

 **Chapter #2: Cheer Up!**

 _CRACK!_

As one fateful hit of the wooden bat struck against the corked rubber ball, the players of each rivaling team at the Little League stood awestruck and wide-eyed at this unbelievable sight of the baseball flying almost to the sky's height. On the other hand, the bearer of the bat, Charlie Brown, who refrained from his usual role as pitcher, stood just as dazed as the others but seemed more distracted than his teammates, his eyes often shifting about without a sense of focus .

"CHARLIE BROWN!" yelled a shrill voice coming from the steel bleachers nearby belonging to a girl in a blue blouse and lightly curled raven black hair, "What do you think you're doing you blockhead?! RUN!"

The shrieking tone snapped the boy back into his senses as he began dashing as fast as his short but nimble legs could carry him from base to base. Though running as fast as he could, what he couldn't do was keep his thoughts together. With his mind working faster than his legs did with thoughts of anything but the baseball game, trying as he might to brush the distractions off, he failed at his attempt therefore causing his legs to slow down at every last step he took and his chest to tighten. Why of all times did this have to happen in one that mattered the most, just at the brink of winning the game? Charlie Brown could only wonder to himself. Then again, he remembered who was put on the spot. Him. That's why this was happening. That sounded about right...though of course, it felt quite wrong.

"Story of my life, I guess," he thought to himself as he trudged past the third base.

"He's almost there! He's almost WINNING!" Lucy van Pelt, the proud owner of the shrill voice exclaimed, leaping up and down excitedly upon the bleachers alongside her other teammates,

"I can't believe it. Charlie Brown WINNING?! But that's what I'm seeing! That's what's HERE! I can't believe it!"

"Well, you better believe it because he's about to take us to the HOME PLATE!" her brother and Charlie Brown's best friend Linus chimed in response.

"Come on, Charlie Brown! ALMOST THERE! YOU CAN DO IT CHARLIE BROWN!" the team called out in unison cheering their faithful manager on.

Still with a hazed state of mind and a speed gradually slowing down, it didn't take Charlie Brown very long to realize that he was just inches away from the home plate. In sight of the base, his eyebrows raised in shock and his legs started to regain its fuel once more as soon as he closed his eyes and dashed towards his impending victory. With his eyes shut tight, he could sense that he running shoes were carrying him closer and closer to the home base until he heard the umpire yell "OUT." His shoes then screeched to a halt just before he touched the base, his eyes bursting open as he came face-to-face with his friend yet baseball rival, Peppermint Patty, who caught the ball much to he and his teammates' dismay.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Peppermint Patty turned to him apologetically though retaining a smug smile she simply couldn't hide at the glee of her team's success, "Better luck next time though, if you have one."

"AUGGGGHHHHHH!" Charlie Brown and his teammates echoed in unison as he hung his head in shame, forcefully yanking his baseball cap off his head in disappointment and frustration.

"Hey Chuck," Peppermint Patty approached her friend with a gentler tone, placing her hand on his slumped shoulder, "When I said 'better luck next time,' I meant it."

"Then again, it's no surprise we lost," he shrugged her hand off, storming off the baseball field without looking back, "And it's all because of me."

Eyeing the regretful sight of the dejected team manager, Peppermint Patty sighed and walked off the baseball field following the rest of her teammates to celebrate their victory. As for the rest of Charlie Brown's teammates, their mood (and the atmosphere, for that matter) was no better either. The remainder of the team hung their heads low while Lucy, on the other hand, was steaming furiously, her fists squeezing themselves in anger and her face burning a bright red.

"I KNEW IT! I JUST KNEW IT!" the raven-haired girl screamed, startling the rest of the team and snapping them out of their dejected slump.

"Knew what?" Schroeder turned his head as he dismantled his umpire attire.

"I knew we'd lose the game! You know why? I don't think you even need me to tell you why! It's practically a given!"

Linus' eyebrows furrowed and his palms met his face as he anticipated the words about to escape his sister's mouth.

"Now don't tell me…"

"Uh-huh! That's exactly it, Linus! I don't need to tell you, but I'm gonna say it anyway..." she carried on with her conclusion, clearing her throat before continuing, "If that blockhead Charlie Brown hadn't been up to bat, we NEVER would have been in this mess! And we were this close to winning! Of all the people that could've stepped up on THAT plate, why oh WHY for crying out loud was it stupid old Charlie Brown?!"

"You said it!"

"Here, here!"

The echoes of agreement coming from the rest of the team made Linus' head turn from one direction to another and suddenly made his blood boil with anger then and there. His fists and teeth clenched upon hearing the team talk down on their team manager and his best friend once more, one of which wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last for as long as they were playing in the Little League. Why was it that everytime they lost a game, they would blame everything on Charlie Brown? Simply for being Charlie Brown? That was a reason far from legitimate and was utterly uncalled for...to him at least, and perhaps everyone with at least an inch of respect left in them.

"Alright, you all KNOCK IT OFF!" Linus yelled loudly, slamming his blue blanket to the ground in frustration loud enough for everyone to hear, causing them to turn their heads towards his direction.

"Now listen up; if there's anyone on this team who should be ashamed of themselves, it isn't Charlie Brown! It's all of you!"

Lucy's eyes widened at her younger brother's accusatory comment and she suddenly strided calmly, slyly and confidently towards him though still baffled at his abrupt shift in attitude.

"Linus, get a hold of yourself!" she chuckled proudly without a hint of remorse, "Now what makes you think that anyone on this team would have the nerve to be ashamed of oneself besides Charlie Brown? Everyone here knows he's the epitome of shame on this team. I'm almost ashamed to admit he's our manager. NO WAIT―correction―I'm way past ashamed to admit he's our manager. It's laughable to even admit the capabilities he thinks he has!"

Upon hearing Lucy's harsh choice of words, he never felt angrier than he had, probably in his whole life. For years now, Linus has grown used to his sister calling Charlie Brown out for every move he made, criticizing his every course of action and making his every shortcoming known as if it was a headline on National News. He thought he heard worse but this was it. The worst of all. He decided then and there that this was the last straw and not even their teammates had the nerve to laugh or even show the slightest hint of agreement.

"This time I really think you've gone too far," he said monotonously yet with an intense glare at Lucy, "You don't realize how much he's hurting right now, do you?"

Even the last statement didn't seem to faze Lucy at the slightest.

"And I suppose you don't realize that he hurts all the time and always finds some sort of excuse to claim he is, do you?" she retorted with a slight glare, "He should be used to it by now!"

"Yeah, but this time is different," Linus reasoned. Still, Lucy's conscience didn't care to budge one bit.

"Well, I think it's just the same. Charlie Brown's all wishy-washy, mopey and miserable and just like that he loses a game for us. I just think it's the same old routine over and over again."

"Well, I don't think you understand," her brother simply sighed, clearly fed up with the brashness of her attitude, "And don't you think about running that psychiatry booth of yours today. He doesn't need that negativity right now."

"Why shouldn't I run it? The rest of our team needs enough counseling already as it is," Lucy turned to the rest of the still dejected teammates, suddenly turning her eyes flirtatiously at the blonde-haired boy next to her, "And maybe some therapeutic relief with some sweet music by Beethoven would make me feel better."

"Good grief," Schroeder thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at one of her many endless advances at him.

"Fine," Linus sighed as he turned away from the baseball field and walked on his way, "You go run your ridiculous psychiatry booth and I'll go talk to Charlie Brown. At least I listen to him anyway."

With that, he walked away without turning back, rushing towards the brick wall where he and his best friend usually meet to talk about life and other things that came into mind. He didn't care in the slightest that his big sister looked down on him for supposedly giving Charlie Brown "false hopes that made him feel better about himself." All he knew was that his best friend needed him right now, especially at a time like this when it mattered most and especially when he felt the whole world was crumbling down on him piece by piece (which in his view looked like it was crumbling all at once). He knew that Charlie Brown was hurting and he made it a point to be there for him no matter what; except, the hurt he was feeling had to do with reasons very different than that of the loss of the baseball game.

* * *

Meanwhile, a thoroughly miserable Charlie Brown stared plainly at the grains of of rubble that encased the brick wall. Never had he felt as disappointed in himself than he had, maybe in his entire life. After all, this was the first time in his life that he managed to hit a home run out of all the times that he played and once he had the opportunity and watched it like a hawk, protecting it from all opposing forces around it, just like that, it was snatched away from him. Was there anything he could have done? Certainly not. The game was played fairly. The opposition won fair and square. Above all, he was at the center of attention and the entire team depended on him for the victory that could have been theirs and theirs alone.

Because of how things played out, there clearly wasn't anything he could have done. WRONG! There was something he could have done…something he should have done, even...something he shouldn't have done too! He should have kept his mind on the game and the game alone letting nothing or nobody cloud his mind and strip him off of his focus and what he shouldn't have been was lost in his thoughts. As sure as the sun rose and set in each day, such was his habit of thinking too much during a baseball game in the most inappropriate time and setting. That in itself was the very cause of his team's losing the game. Right then and there, he knew there was no denying that he could justify his responsibility for the team's loss of victory. It was his fault and he knew it. His fault as usual. That didn't feel the slightest bit comfortable every time he repeated the notion to himself but he knew he had to accept it. Still leaning upon the old brick wall, he remained lost in thought until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him from the distance.

"Hey, Charlie Brown!" Linus called as he approached his best friend, "I knew I'd find you here."

Charlie Brown didn't bother to turn his head or even bother to make eye contact with Linus. If he had to prepare himself to hear something he didn't want to, so be it. He felt he deserved it anyway, even if it meant it would belittle him beyond comprehension.

"Go ahead, Linus. Tell me it's my fault. Tell me I'm responsible for losing the game. I won't tell you you're wrong. I'm used to it anyways…"

"Well, there's one thing I can tell you and I can assure you it's not any of that," Linus perked up, managing to smile even in the midst of their defeat, "All those things you said? It's Lucy talking, not Linus."

"So what were you gonna tell me, Linus? Just spit it out," Charlie Brown finally turned his head to his friend, still keeping the downcast expression on his face.

"For one thing, you shouldn't have been up there on the plate batting," he simply stated. Charlie Brown's head shot swiftly towards his direction as he stared at Linus intensely.

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you thankful I hit the home run…" he raised his voice and calmed down before continuing, realizing what he just said, "...and failed miserably?"

"What I mean is, Charlie Brown, Lucy shouldn't have made you step up to the plate," he corrected himself, "She knew you weren't in your right mind all day and she didn't care. She just wanted to find herself an excuse to blame you for losing the game. She does that all the time!"

"I guess you're right…." Charlie Brown sighed, "In fact, I didn't even feel like playing today. Not that I'm sick or anything, but I can't stop thinking too much. I'm just not in my right mind today, but then again, when am I ever?"

Linus turned to his friend knowingly, knowing very well exact what or who, rather, he was thinking about.

"Is it about her, Charlie Brown?"

"Augh! I can't help it, Linus!" he exclaimed as he stretched his arms out, "I mean, the Little Red-Haired Girl, Heather and I finally started talking and we became friends just like that! You don't understand just how much she kept me sane throughout the year, making me feel good about myself when I thought there was nothing and giving me hope when I had none and right after Spring break, she just had to leave for an exchange program for one month! That's long! I don't know how much I can keep up with her absence, Linus. I feel like ever since she left, I've lost my purpose."

Upon hearing Charlie Brown's last statement, Linus couldn't help but give off a chuckle. There was no one else he knew who lamented over the absence of a friend (whom he was in love with) for one month but Charlie Brown.

"Well, she's not gonna be gone forever, you know," he assured his friend. Still, this didn't seem to change his mind one bit.

"I know that, but I really don't know what I'm gonna do without her," Charlie Brown admitted amidst a sulk, "Ever since we've started talking, I felt like I knew myself more than I ever had before and the kids in school have shown me more respect than I usually get...even Lucy! France is so far away, Linus. She probably won't have the time and money to write to me. One month's gonna go by so much longer than I want it and I'll probably be done for before then."

"Don't think that way, Charlie Brown!" Linus assured him once more, "One month isn't that long. Besides, she wouldn't want you to feel this way with everyday that she isn't here, right?"

"Mhmm…" he responded monotonously, still unconvinced.

"Just think of all the wonderful things she could be experiencing right now and places to see! I bet she'd send you a postcard of the Eiffel Tower once she gets the chance," he continued optimistically.

"You wish…"

"Oh, and speaking of Paris, Charlie Brown, coincidentally…" he paused for a moment to recollect what he had to say, "...while you stepped out of class for a while, Miss Othmar gave our class a bit of news."

"Yeah? And what's that?" he asked, still unmoved despite Linus' cheeriness.

"Next week, our class is expecting visitors from France! Twelve students from a boarding school and their teacher, Miss Clavel, will be staying in the country and studying with us for a month! Isn't that exciting, Charlie Brown?"

"Well, I guess so…" Charlie Brown simply nodded, his words not sounding the very least convincing.

"Come on, Charlie Brown, cheer up!" Linus gave him a friendly slap on the back, "Consider this visit a golden opportunity not just for our class but for you."

"Me? Why me?" his befuddled friend questioned.

"Well Charlie Brown, this just might give you a chance to make a good first impression like you always wanted and besides, it just might keep your mind off of Heather for a little while."

Charlie Brown's eyes grew with worry upon hearing Linus' last statement.

"B-but, but, I don't want to keep my mind off of…"

"Now listen here, pal, if you really wanted to make a good impression on visitors from a foreign country, they wouldn't want to see you moping about, being lovesick and feeling sorry for yourself all the time, now would they?" Linus stared intently and firmly into Charlie Brown's eyes.

"I suppose not," he shrugged, leaning against the brick wall once more.

"Good! Now, what do you say, Charlie Brown? Are you willing to give it a shot?"

There was no answer from him, except a response with raised eyebrows and an expression that read, "Are you sure about this?"

"If you can't do it for me, do it for yourself," Linus said simply, looking his best friend in the eye, hoping that his act of affirmation empowered him at least a little bit and knowing he tried as best he can to help him out.

Without so much a smile, Charlie Brown turned to Linus, his expression softening and gave him a nod.

"Might as well," he said, "I don't know what good it'll do but there's nothing better for me to do anyway,"

Although Charlie Brown lacked the enthusiasm and optimism he had hoped for, he was at least thankful that he agreed to hold his head high and cooperate, if not for his own sake, then for the visitors.

"That's the spirit, Charlie Brown!" Linus then smiled as they walked away from the brick wall, towards their respective homes.

As they were heading home, Charlie Brown and Linus could have sworn they saw Snoopy from a distance, wearing one of his many hats he reserved for special occasions, this time a beret with a royal blue shade, and practicing his gentlemanly etiquette. One could say he behaved more like a man than dog and it wasn't something that anyone (except perhaps Charlie Brown and his friends) would see everyday.

This was one of the surprises the visitors from France had in store, but what they didn't know was that they'd be faced with many, many more.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **Well, here's that Charlie Brown-centric chapter for you all! What do you guys think? Please let me know in a PM or review!  
**_

 _ **Also, can't we just agree that Charlie Brown and Linus are absolute friendship goals or a Brotp, even? No matter how much everyone around him puts him down, Linus never stops being there for him. That's what best friends do, after all. That's something I've always pinpointed while watching the Peanuts cartoons and I thought it would be really cool to play that out in the story. I have to admit, even the bits with Lucy yelling were the ones I really enjoyed writing. No matter how discouraging she is, what story doesn't have its "ups" and "downs" right?**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for Chapter 3...will these two worlds collide yet...or not?**_

 _ **We'll find out!**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **~ASianSuccessor2012**_


	3. Someplace Exciting and New

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Bonjour! I'm back! My apologies for the late update. Many things (nothing too concerning, phew) have been going on this past week therefore keeping me from focusing on updating on a weekly basis (something I'm trying to do to keep my fics going), but don't worry! Everything is fine! Looks like I've got another chapter for you...voila! Now the question is, do the two worlds collide yet...or not? You'll find out right here, right now! All I know now is, the twelve little girls can't wait to visit the U.S.A. again, but what they don't know is that things will be really, REALLY different from when they last came. They have (or haven't) been warned.**_

 _ **Now, without further ado, here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy this one. Please remember to leave me a review (favorite or follow, if you like?) or PM me!**_

 _ **Once again, I own nothing. Peanuts belongs to Charles Schulz and Madeline belongs to [insert author's name here]**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **~ASianSuccessor2012**_

 _ **P.S. This might be a little bit of a filler chapter (that hopefully won't be boring, haha) but perhaps, consider it an introduction to the coming adventures about to ensue.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Someplace Exciting and New**

After a few days of anticipation, the day finally came with a sweeping sensation.

That early, cool and crisp morning encapsulated with a gentle breeze, the twelve little girls and Miss Clavel exited the taxi that delivered them quickly and safely to the airport, taking the time to help each other unload their quaint yet filled-to-the-brim luggages from the vehicle and stacking them one by one. Though trying their best to be mindful of their belongings, the girls couldn't help but act in haste for they knew very well there was no time left to waste.

"Be careful, mes enfants!" Miss Clavel called out, noticing the growing stack of luggages on the curb, rushing to help the girls spread out their suitcases, "We wouldn't want to break anything along the way."

"Don't you worry, Miss Clavel!" Madeline smiled, peeking from behind the tower of suitcases followed by a giggle, "We won't keep them stacked up for long."

Right at that moment, rolling two trolleys with one handle in each hand and in a hurried pace was none other than Lord Cucuface.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Clavel and the little girls," the chairman of the board of trustees chuckled upon seeing them, his hands still clasped to the trolleys, "I thought you might need these."

"Merci, Lord Cucuface," Miss Clavel said, taking the trolleys before turning to beckon to the girls, "Little girls, load your luggages on these trolleys, s'il vous plaît!"

"Oui, Miss Clavel," her students replied in a perfect unison, one by one carrying their suitcases to the trolleys as their teacher and Lord Cucuface carried on their conversation.

"I do hope we are not too late," the teacher spoke anxiously as she glanced at her watch that read exactly half past nine.

"Oh, most certainly not, Miss Clavel," Lord Cucuface responded in his usual jolly tone, "You're just in time! In fact, your flight leaves in three hours. You and the girls are just in time!"

"Phew!" she sighed in relief, "If we came any later, it would have been a disaster."

"Three hours?" the twelve girls exclaimed in unison, wearing shocked and surprisingly grim expressions, turning to the adults before they simultaneously echoed their complaints in dismay.

"C'est horrible!" Nona called out with her hands against her head.

"Why can't time go faster?" Yvette chimed in.

"No, this just isn't right!" echoed Danielle.

The rest of the little girls all let out their whines and as Miss Clavel turned her head in either direction, she knew their behavior was stepping out of line. Lord Cucuface gave her an anxious stare and she simply responded with a look that said "I can handle this" and gave the girls a glare.

"Mes petits, stop whining this instant s'il vous plait!" their teacher called out in frustration, silencing the twelve from their continuous grumbles and groans, "Aren't you thankful that you get to fly to the U.S.A.? It's not everyday that little girls like you get an opportunity like this and complaining shows that you don't want to be a part of it. That is no way to behave at a time like this."

The girls suddenly exchanged guilty looks realizing their mistake on what they had said and done, their cheeks flushed in an embarrassed crimson red. Of course, they meant no offense towards anyone, especially not to Miss Clavel and Lord Cucuface; however, it was their apparent impatience that let their behavior get the best of them in quite the worst way.

"We are very sorry, Miss Clavel," Madeline, as always, was the first to speak up and apologize, "We didn't mean it that way. Of course we want to be a part of it but, mon Dieu, three hours is a long time to wait."

At the redheaded girl's last statement, the rest of the girls nodded in agreement amongst themselves. With very little experience taking a plane trip, their reaction was only natural though the way they handled themselves was rather unbecoming.

"It's alright, Madeline, girls; I know you didn't mean it this way," Miss Clavel, who was thankfully forgiving, smiled warmly, "I also know we don't fly out of the country very often and it's always a good idea to arrive at the airport three hours in advance so we don't miss our flight."

Miss Clavel hoped her explanation made some sense to them as it did to her though instead, she was met with more befuddled expressions, raised and furrowed eyebrows and wide wondering eyes. What more was there to say? She could only wonder herself until one of the girls spoke up.

"Why do we need to wait for three hours if the airplane's already there waiting for us?" Nicole piped up in curiosity, gaining a knowing smile from her teacher who seemed more than ready to give her explanation.

To Miss Clavel, instead of admonishing their lack of knowledge of flights, she handled their curiosity with patience and decided it was time to teach them yet another new and exciting lesson...one that she felt at an instant she should have taught before the day of the flight.

"Well, mon petit, sometimes the plane doesn't wait for us; sometime we wait for the plane," she stated plainly (no pun intended) before carrying on her explanation, "First we need to go through a security check such as presenting our passports and boarding passes to ensure safety and that we are clear to go. Next, we need to check in our luggages. Our big ones are taken directly to the airplane but these small ones that we have, we can bring to the plane ourselves.

" Enfin, we go to the waiting area where we wait for our flight number to be announced before boarding the plane. Because it sometimes takes a long time, we don't have to stay in the waiting area the whole time. There are souvenir shops and small restaurants we can go to and explore."

"Ooh la la!" the girls echoed in unison and wonder.

"So you see, mes enfants, there's always room for fun in these three hours. It might be a long wait but think of this as just the beginning of an adventure and I couldn't be happier getting to spend it with all of you," she concluded with yet another one of her signature warm smiles that always seemed to put the light in the little girls' eyes.

Indeed, Miss Clavel always had a way with children, her students in particular, and that wasn't about to change anytime soon for as long as they lived in the old house.

"Merci, Miss Clavel," young Madeline smiled as she and the girls proceeded towards the large steel doors of the airport entrance.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go tout de suite!" Chloe chirped excitedly, racing to the doors with the others.

"Just a moment, mes petits!" Miss Clavel called out to her students, her voice causing their shoes to screech to a halt just as they were face-to-face with the entrance's door frame.

The girls wore puzzled expressions facing their teacher. They could only wonder what could possibly be keeping Miss Clavel at this very moment, especially one filled with seemingly untamed anticipation. The confusion in their train of thought halted once they saw her pulling out the camera from her suitcase and placing its strap around her shoulders.

"I figured we should all have a photo before we embark on this adventure together," she exclaimed excitedly, raising the camera before her face and adjusting the lens, "Gather 'round closer together mes enfants so I can see you."

"And I shall take the picture for you, Miss Clavel," Lord Cucuface offered kindly, gently pulling the camera and strap away from her, "After all, you are the one going on this trip and it might be worth a memory if you were a part of it."

The jolly middle-aged chairman's statement caused her, as well as her students, to share a giggle out of amusement. It wasn't everyday that they would find a headmaster, let alone a chairman of the board of trustees of any sort, to be as thoughtful or as giving as Lord Cucuface. And because of that, in their hearts they reserved him quite a special place.

"Merci, Lord Cucuface," the teacher laughed as she rushed to join her students in the photograph, placing her hands on Madeline's and Lulu's shoulders before turning her eyes to the camera's lens.

"Alright then, gather 'round and look lively everyone!" Lord Cucuface called out, raising the camera to his eyes, trying to catch a clear and perhaps even perfect view of the teacher and her students before proceeding with the count in, "Un….deux…."

BARK! BARK!

A muffled bark was heard from one of the soft duffels atop one of the trolleys followed by a shake, causing everyone's heads to turn, interrupting their photograph.

"Oh dear….I almost forgot," Miss Clavel chuckled embarrassedly, proceeding to unzip the duffel as she was immediately greeted by a leap towards her chest and a lick that gave her quite a shock caused by a certain chocolate-brown furry friend, "Genevieve just woke up!"

Miss Clavel then bent over, putting the pup down to join the rest of the girls who, of course, greeted her with pats and smiles as she too returned to her respective position in the photograph.

"We're ready whenever you are, Lord Cucuface," she signalled the headmaster with a thumbs up, "Alright, little girls; here we go!"

"Alright then!" Lord Cucuface chuckled as he raised the camera to his face once more, "Un...deux...trois! Smile!"

SNAP!

The girls, Miss Clavel and Genevieve grinned their biggest, the excitement and anticipation etched all over their faces. Although they haven't officially begun their trip, their photograph at the gates of the airport was a sure sign that the memories they had yet to make would be happening in no time. With that, Lord Cucuface handed the camera back to Miss Clavel and pleasantly shook her hand.

"There you go, Miss Clavel. Enjoy your trip with the girls to the U.S.A. . I am most certain you will."

"Merci, Lord Cucuface," she then smiled warmly, "And thank you as well for contributing to pay for our airplane tickets. I'm sure it would make the life of the principal of Birchwood Elementary so much easier."

"I was hoping it would," Lord Cucuface responded as he turned towards the curb preparing to go on his way, remembering to turn and wave good-bye to the girls, "Well, I'll let you all go now. Bon voyage, little girls!"

"Merci, Lord Cucuface! Au revoir!" the girls waved back at him with smiles all around as he went his own way, now turning to their teacher and the trolleys that held their suitcases with care.

"Does this mean we're starting our adventure now?" Madeline looked up at her teacher with her warm and curious eyes, causing Miss Clavel to chuckle at her smallest student in amusement.

"Oui Madeline. This is only just the beginning," she smiled down at her as she took her hand and the eleven girls followed along with Genevieve, a few lending a hand with the trolleys as they finally crossed the welcoming steel gates of the airport's entrance.

"Who knows what kind of places we'll get to see!" Sylvie exclaimed in excitement.

"Or how big their school is there!" Danielle added with just as much wide-eyed enthusiasm.

"And the people we'll get to meet!" Chloe chimed in as well.

"Most importantly, how many friends we'll get to make when we get there," Madeline stated her piece excitedly, "I'm sure we'll make so many of them in no time the way we always did before!"

Upon hearing Madeline's words, Miss Clavel couldn't help but grow a little bit concerned for her young student. She hated to be the bearer of bad news and even dampen the atmosphere for the girls, although she knew that some of the girls' expectations, Madeline's in particular, could potentially set herself up for disappointment. It wasn't that she worried that she would not make a single friend at all. Of all the the girls in her class, she knew very well that Madeline was always one of the first and even one of the fastest to turn an acquaintance into a friend in just a matter of seconds. However, it was just her uncertainty of how new-found environment she and the girls had yet to face would be, especially since this time they were not meeting with pen pals from a similar boarding school; they would be socializing with strangers in a public elementary school. In the least dampening and in the kindest way possible, Miss Clavel knew she would have to set things straight or something would most definitely not be right.

"Now, now Madeline, try not to get your hopes up, mon petit," she told her student in a warning tone."

"Why not?" Madeline asked with a cocked eyebrow, her voice shedding a hint of worry, "Is it because the people there might not be very friendly?"

"Oh non, not necessarily," Miss Clavel reassured Madeline, hoping to herself that her words didn't worry the young one so much, "It's just that the atmosphere will be very different from what we are used to. These children go to a public school after all and their culture is very...well...new to us, at least."

Madeline, who was not at all fazed or worried by the words of her caring teacher gave her hand a gentle squeeze followed by a smile that one could pinpoint within a mile.

"And by new, you also mean exciting. Right, Miss Clavel?"

With the young red-haired girl's response, the teacher let off a gentle, good-natured chuckle. How could one simply not be endeared by the optimism and charm of such a kindhearted and loving young girl such as Madeline?

"Oui Madeline," she smiled, placing her hand on the little girl's shoulder, then turning her head towards the girls following behind them, "Even if something new and exciting can be surprising and even terrifying the first time, there is still a lot to look forward to, mis petits. Now, keep your chins up, your heads held high and let's go!"

As the teacher and her students hurried along just in time to reach the line up of the security check, they knew that this was just the start of the moment they have all been waiting for. They didn't know yet couldn't wait for what was yet to come for them in store.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Yes, I know the two worlds didn't collide in this chapter (even if I said they would...ahh! I'm sorry!). Well, not yet at least. But rest assured, they WILL, I can promise you that 110%. As you all read, this was most definitely a Madeline-centric chapter although I intended to squeeze in both Madeline and Peanuts characters in here. It's just that this chapter went so much longer than I thought it would and as soon as I finished typing it out, I figured that Madeline and her world needed more "screen time" (or is it chapter time?) than the very first chapter since Charlie Brown and his world had quite a long one in chapter 2. Rest assured, there is more to come with Chapter 4 coming very soon! I'll try my best to post on a weekly basis (and if there's time and if I'm really, really inspired to update more than one...which doesn't happen very often, haha) but either way, I hope you're all enjoying this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, as well as those who took the time to review it (please leave one on the way out if you can?. I can't thank you all enough for your support! It means a whole lot to me.**_

 _ **Wishing you all the best and a lovely week ahead,**_

 _ **~ASianSuccessor2012**_

 _ **P.S. The worlds collide very soon...so stay tuned! I'll try to fulfill that promise in chapter 4...or maybe even more...**_


	4. Phone Calls,Piano Rolls,Full Disclosures

**_Author's Note:_** ** _Hello readers! My apologies on the late update. My originally update weekly but things do come up and unfortunately, I can't stay completely 7-day consistent, but what I will try to do is update within the next few days after a week has passed if ever I delay. Now, I'd like to welcome you to what will be the longest chapter I've written so far for this story. Part of why I took a while updating this chapter is my major reworking of the beginning. I didn't like what I wrote very much for my first idea (thank goodness I didn't include it here) and changed it into something that's hopefully more interesting (and hopefully enjoyable) to write and I hope it's something that you enjoy reading as well._**

 ** _Just as I promised, this chapter will have BOTH the Peanuts and Madeline universes in it BUT...will these characters meet yet? Well, you will have to wait and see. And another thing before I let you read, I'm glad I wasn't "married" to the first idea in mind for this chapter, otherwise I wouldn't have enjoyed writing it and I can already tell you that I REALLY enjoyed writing it especially since my most favorite Peanuts character shows up here (and before you can say Snoopy, yes, he's a favorite, but this is someone else I'm talking about)._**

 ** _Now, the moment you've been waiting FOUR..._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _~ASianSuccessor2012_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Charles M. Schulz owns Peanuts, Ludwig Bemelmans owns Madeline...not me._**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Phone Calls, Piano Rolls and Full Disclosures**

 _RING! RING! RING!_

As the clock mounted on the wooden wall read half past five, the telephone that sat atop a counter in the middle of the quaint hallway rang and clang its wake up call like a rooster's crow in the break of dawn. After a moment of pausing, the telephone resumed its demanding clang, drawing the attention of a drowsy and evidently sleep deprived young boy, his shoulder slumped, eyelids drooping and sagging bags under his eyes. The round headed boy stretched his arm and spread them out before picking up the phone, leaning against the counter to support his feeble stance.

"Hello?" the boy croaked amidst an escaping yawn, "Uh...uhm...Peppermint Patty i-is that you?"

"RISE AND SHINE YOU BLOCKHEAD!" a strong, shrill and clearly wide awake tone yelled startling the young sleepyhead to a jump and causing the receiver to leap on his hands. There was no doubt in his mind whose voice belonged to the other end of the line.

"L-lucy? Are you crazy?! It's 5:30 in the morning for crying out loud!" Charlie Brown responded groggily yet grumpily, tightening his still feeble grip against the edge of the telephone counter,

"Boy, have you got no respect for anybody."

"Now don't tell me you've forgotten, Charlie Brown!" Lucy exclaimed with ferocity, ignoring Charlie Brown's own frustration, "But then again, it's _you_ so I shouldn't really be surprised."

"Forgotten about what? Getting up early on a weekend? You've gotta be kidding me!" he sighed exasperatedly, silently wishing to himself that this telephone conversation never happened and most importantly, disturbed his much needed slumber.

"UGGGGHH!" the raven-haired girl groaned over the line, pounding her fist on the desk where her telephone stood, "IT'S ABOUT THOSE TWELVE LITTLE FRENCH GIRLS, YOU BLOCKHEAD! IT WAS ALL OVER SCHOOL YESTERDAY! Wow, not only are you wishy washy but your memory's failing you really badly for someone your age."

Upon hearing, and expecting, his crabby companion to yell, Charlie Brown winced at the sound of her voice, pulling away from the receiver, glaring at it in turn as if he was speaking to her face to face. Though squeezing the receiver tightly in his frustration, how he wished it was her very arm in its place. However, he knew deep down that he wouldn't dare do so in person or he knew he would face the consequences through her verbal and sometimes even physical wrath.

"Okay, okay; relax, will you?" Charlie Brown spoke calmly yet retaining his annoyance for the girl, "You didn't have to call me up at five-thirty in the morning _just_ to tell me about something that I already know! Gee, isn't that the stupidest thing somebody's ever done…"

"Ah well, that settles it then," a now pleasant Lucy chirped without so much an apology to Charlie Brown, "In that case, I'd like to know what you're gonna do to welcome them to the U.S.A.! Let's hear it, Charlie Brown!"

"Um...you see...well, I um..mmm…" he mumbled and muttered sheepishly, his fingers fiddling and his eyes darting around in confusion, thinking of an answer as best and as fast as he possibly could knowing very well Lucy's exceeding lack of patience even in the smallest situations, "Well, I'm certainly not gonna blast the national anthem like Snoopy does."

"I didn't ask for Snoopy's plan; I asked for _yours_ , now spill," Lucy gave herself a facepalm, glaring with scrunched up eyebrows as she spoke. Knowing Lucy, Charlie Brown knew there was no way to get past her unless she got what she wanted at this very moment.

"Good grief…" he sighed silently to himself as he pulled the receiver away for that short moment.

"Well, before you say I don't have a solid plan, I at least have a little something in mind," he then mustered a smile before carrying on, "You know how everyone knows me as the round-headed kid who never kicked a football, never won a baseball game and never flew a kite properly? That's my reputation, right?"

"Right! And a _bad_ reputation at that," Lucy proclaimed scornfully with yet another mouthful to spare, "Besides, you never fail to make a bad impression on everyone you meet! If you're not prepared, that's what I fear, but all in all take delight in knowing, will happen."

"Oh, not this time Lucy. This time, things are _really_ gonna change. Things are gonna be looking up for me this time round; I know it!" he affirmed himself in wholehearted determination, "That's why, I plan to turn this bad impression into a _good_ impression. You know what? For the first time in my life, I really think things are finally gonna work out for me!"

There was a moment of silence for a few seconds at the other end of the line as Charlie Brown awaited Lucy's response. Soon enough, he was greeted but not surprised with the fit of laughter ringing through the receiver. Just like that, as quick as a flash, Charlie Brown's once uplifted spirit shifted into that of annoyance once again. Why should he be surprised? It was Lucy van Pelt he was speaking with after all.

"In your dreams, Charlie Brown!" the girl chortled smugly, "Isn't that the most ridiculous thing I ever heard all morning? For as long as I know it's you, it doesn't get crazier than this!"

"AUGGGHHH!" Charlie Brown groaned loudly, then quieted down abruptly realizing it was still early in the morning, reducing his tone to a semi-whisper, "And seriously though, will you keep it down? You're probably disturbing Linus, Rerun and your parents! In fact, I can hear my dad's footsteps coming here right now."

"Don't be silly, Charlie Brown; I'm not at home right now," Lucy smirked sassily and slyly, suppressing a giggle.

"What do you mean you're not home?" questioned a clearly confused Charlie Brown his eyebrows raised in opposite directions, "How else would you be talking over the phone to me right now?"

"Ah well...I just decided to stop by a certain future husband's nice and cozy home, not only so I could borrow the phone but also to listen to some of his sweet piano music," she sighed dreamily, "Boy, how it lifts my spirits on an early Saturday morning…"

"What...you're at SCHROEDER'S?! Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed while still keeping his whisper, "It's almost six in the morning and you know how much he hates it when you barge into his home the way you _always_ do!"

Ignoring Charlie Brown's warnings, she decided not to listen to any more of his comments and simply thought now was the perfect time to end the conversation.

"Talk to you later, Charlie Brown!" Lucy quickly bade him goodbye, slamming the receiver abruptly back into the telephone.

The silence didn't last very long as the sound of glistening ivory keys of ascending and descending scales and arpeggios gently graced her eardrums from across the hallway. Oh, how sweet a sound this was, and it was sweeter still knowing the one behind the keys, the one responsible for the soothing sound. The raven-haired girl then walked towards the living room, finding a blonde-haired young boy wearing his signature indigo-striped shirt and sitting on the floor with his fingers dancing around the keys of his burgundy toy piano. A blush crept upon her cheeks and a sly smile landed on her face as she quickly but quietly approached the piano, leaning against it like it was second nature. Not that the boy would notice anyway. The only thing left for her to wonder was why he was awake in such an early hour playing the piano out of all the things he could have done to get ready for the day.

"That sounds a little different, doesn't it Schroeder?" she spoke suddenly, breaking the trance of the pianist, causing his head to shoot up from its fixation on the keys, staring in shock at the last person he wanted to see being the first one to greet him in the morning. Indeed, Schroeder was far from delighted to see this girl, especially is this girl was Lucy van Pelt.

"Lucy? What are you doing here at _my house_ early in the morning?!" Schroeder exclaimed in shock and as usual, in annoyance.

"Aren't you gonna start with a simple 'good morning?'" Lucy chuckled while staring into his eyes much to his dismay.

"Sure. But first tell me why you're here and _how on earth_ you got in here without knocking on the door!" the enraged musician shrieked as he pounded his fist on the piano.

"Alright, calm down, sweetface, and I'll tell you," the young relentless intruder began, "I just thought that since yesterday's been really hot, your house just needed a bit of cool night air so I left your window open."

"That doesn't give you much of an excuse to come in anyway," Schroeder huffed, crossing his arms together.

"Sure it does!" she said perkily though with a hint of insensitivity, "Besides, who wouldn't want to hear some sweet and soothing music at the dawn of the morning? Only _you_ can do that!"

"Oh….well...thanks…." the young musician replied nonchalantly without so much an expression on his face, "You know what, you should probably get home and get some more sleep but most importantly, leave me alone and don't disturb me while I'm practicing."

"Now, now Schroeder, surely I don't mean to cause any disturbance to you," Lucy spoke with a sweet and gentle tone, which surprisingly came off as genuine even to Schroeder's ears despite the crabbiness he had grown accustomed to, "All I want to know is what you're practicing because it sure doesn't sound like Beethoven to me."

"That's because it isn't," Schroeder responded with a smile, placing his hands in playing position on the piano keys as he began gliding his fingers gracefully in arpeggiated succession with a resonance that gave off a shimmer in its tone.

Even Lucy couldn't help but give herself some unlikely moments of silence as her ears remained mesmerized to the ebb and flow of the piano piece. It was unlike any other piece she had heard Schroeder play before. It had no solid melody nor tonality fixated upon one key with its abstract textures and colorful harmonies that she felt not even a connoisseur could identify at first glance. She had to admit, although it was entirely different than what she listened to on nearly a daily basis every time she dropped by, she was truly intrigued by the uniqueness of its style and the harmonic liberty it had taken upon itself. For the first time since she first heard the blonde musically inclined heartthrob tickle the ivories, she was drawn in by the music itself even more so than the musician behind it.

"Wow...what piece is that?" Lucy gaped, wide-eyed and in awe, unable to take her eyes off of the pianist and her ears off of the music even for a second, for the first time feeling a slight hint of guilt at her interruption.

"Arabesque No. 1 by Debussy," the pianist answered plainly even mesmerized by his own playing, clearly lost in the music and completely caught in the moment.

"Hmm...can't say I've heard of that name before," she perked up in curiosity, her attention still focused on the abstract and colorful harmonies Schroeder played.

"He's a French composer from the late 1800s to the early 1900s," he spoke enthusiastically as he continued on, "I figured that since we have visitors from France coming over to our school, I'd practice a few of my French pieces and play it for them one of these days. They'd see just how cultured we are and hopefully, they'll be impressed."

"I'm sure they will..." Lucy complimented him genuinely, "...because this music is really, really good! In fact, I haven't heard anything like it before."

"That's quite true. I can't say he exceeds Beethoven though…"

"Well, I beg to differ!"

"That's a matter of opinion, Lucy," the pianist stated as he played, "Well, he was a pioneer of his own musical style of the modern era, so I'll give him that."

"I can see-well-hear that," she chuckled, "Just listening to the music, I could almost imagine an abstract artwork in the sky with all the colors of a palette splashing all over the clouds together. And if someone were to hear the music and take a look at the sky, I bet he would say 'Debussy that?' as more clouds roll on from miles and miles away. "

Upon hearing Lucy's absurd music pun out of the composer's name, Schroeder immediately stopped in his tracks, his widespread fingers banging on the keys as he lifted his head up to glare at the girl. Just when he thought this dark-haired young lady before him was just beginning to take his music (well, Classical music) seriously for what seemed like once in a blue moon, hearing her create a play-on-word joke about a well-known, well-loved and not to mention, well-respected composer was unlikely and surprising for one of little knowledge on music history and was something he personally deemed somewhat disrespectful to classically trained musicians (in his opinion, at least).

"Musicians don't joke around," he chastised, eyeing the girl, " _Especially_ not with composer's names."

"Now wait a second, Schroeder, where's your sense of humor?" Lucy suddenly, but not surprisingly, retorted, "I bet even the greatest composers and musicians in the world had a sense of humor. Besides, just be thankful I didn't use one on old Beethoven."

"Hmm…" the pianist sighed nonchalantly, "Well, I find that all the world's greatest composers and musicians use their sense of humor under great discretion especially since they take the mastery of their craft very seriously. Those foolish enough to use their names in vain and take their work very lightly aren't cultural enough to appreciate the inner beauty of their art...so there. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

With that, Schroeder picked up from where he left off and continued to play the rest of the Arabesque, his focus completely fixated on nothing else but the piece itself. He just had about enough of Lucy's absurdity and not to mention most of all, her presence in this very room and this very residence. As for Lucy, she took none of his words personally, taking them in stride as she always did no matter how much his indifference towards her infuriated her to the core for quite some time now. However, no matter how conclusive and straightforward the musician's words were, there was no way Lucy van Pelt was not going to have the last say in this situation, or any situation for that matter.

"Well, suit yourself," Lucy mumbled quietly as she leaned against the toy piano once more, "It's a shame a sense of humor isn't exactly your forte."

"AUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Schroeder groaned in utter frustration, banging his fingers on the keys and his head on top of the piano which ultimately made Lucy leap out of shock, "You just had to say that, didn't you?!"

"What?! What did I say?!" a completely confused Lucy questioned, turning her head to the hotheaded virtuoso, oblivious as to why he suddenly responded in such an unusual manner to a few simple, non-offensive words.

"Oh, you know what you said!" the boy huffed, "Another one of those play-on-words with a music term."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Lucy answered back, this time in more frustration than confusion, shooting a glare at the pianist, "You really think this is some sort of punishment, do you?"

"I can't stand it!" Schroeder then raised his arms, stood up abruptly from his seating position before the piano and walked out of the room, trying his best to pay no attention to his uninvited and definitely unwanted houseguest.

Lucy simply stood there and smiled, a blush attached to her cheeks, clearly amused by the enigmatic mannerisms of her long-time childhood crush that she knew was not going away anytime soon. No matter how unrequited her love for him was, she didn't care what reality or the rest of the universe thought; she still held that false hope that they would one day end up together. However, that in itself is a different story, but nothing would stop her from telling it all the more especially when twelve new little girls were bound to come around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miss Clavel and the twelve little girls were aboard on a jet plane for their trip from Paris, France to Minnesota, U.S.A. . Three hours have passed since the airplane lifted and departed their nation, but there was no doubt that the girls' hearts were filled with endless mounds of anticipation. There was no telling how much longer their flight would be unless somebody dared to ask but secretly to themselves, they hoped that each fleeting moment would move faster and pass.

Somewhere in the cabin sat a spacious room in the middle of the plane for the girls, an exclusively reserved space with the courtesy of Lord Cucuface. It may have been only half the size of their lengthy tube bedroom but to the girls and Miss Clavel, it still remained just as cozy as ever. There were six windows on each side, giving the girls a bird's eye view of the rest of the world below them, the ground was a smoothly varnished orange-hazelnut wooden brown with a burgundy shaded carpet at the center and their seats, formed like couches along both sides of the room were a made out of cold and smooth leather with a shade of beige. It was almost as if they were at the Hotel Riche once more with this kind of luxury and comfort galore. The only difference was that they were still mid-air, but all they truly cared about was that they had these moments to share. This was only part of the beginning of the adventures they had yet to spare.

At this moment, the twelve little girls were sprawled and scattered around the room, a few of them sitting and lying in their own space in either one of the couches, a few of them reading books, a few of them sleeping and some even gazing at the numerous windowsills with a view of nothing but the white clouds hazing the sight of the blue sky. Genevieve, the girls' beloved pet, simply lay on the burgundy carpet below, basking in the comfort of its velvety texture against her fur. Their teacher Miss Clavel, who simply sat serenely on the rightmost edge of the couch, was caught up not reading one of her favorite novels like she hoped but reviewing one of her files and folders for the first lesson plan she planned to share with some of the students she and the girls had yet to meet.

A part of her felt a tinge of nervousness and pressure at the back of her mind knowing she would have to present herself to students who were absolute strangers with different mindsets, different cultures and of course different ways of learning. However, another part of her realized that for as long as she had her little girls by her side, supporting her in every step of the way, she knew she had more than enough motivation than she already needed. Just having them around not only as her students but almost like her daughters in a way made her feel like the luckiest teacher in the world. She then realized how truly blessed she was sharing a wonderful relationship with them all, knowing that even with the littlest encounters shared everyday they continue making a difference in her life as she hopes she has in theirs. To her, that was how she felt a teacher's job should be done: to impact one's life and hopefully be remembered for it. Of course, a pat on the back or an ounce of credit wasn't the first thing on her mind, but rather the result of it all such as seeing the light in a child's eye knowing that someone was willing to believe in them was all that mattered to her. Little did she hope and pray to herself that by the end of the month that she would make at least some sort of difference in a student's life no matter how short their time at Minnesota was to be. That, of course, was wishful thinking on her part. With only a month to spend in the U.S.A. and a multitude of students to deal with on nearly a daily basis, she didn't know how that would be possible.

"Miss Clavel?" a petit voice reached her ears, snapping her out of her train of thought, realizing she was staring blankly at her folder clearly lost in thought and out of focus.

She then turned her head to her left, meeting the eyes of her smallest student Madeline and in turn, greeting with an endearing smile followed by a chuckle.

"Yes, Madeline?"

"How much longer is this flight going to be?" the red-haired girl asked her teacher curiously, leaning against the leather couch as she barely suppressed a yawn.

"Well, mon petit, we've been flying in l'avion for three hours now and if I remember correctly, we should be here for only six hours more," Miss Clavel smiled in response as she placed her documents to the desk on her right-hand side.

"If only this flight would go faster; I simply cannot wait to get to Minnesota and see all the places and meet the people...Oh, Miss Clavel, it will be wonderful!"

"I'm sure it will be, Madeline," the teacher said amidst a laugh, pulling the young girl into a side hug while the two shared a smile, "Perhaps you should go and get some rest just like some of the other girls for the mean time. Maybe you will have more energy to enjoy yourself when the airplane touches down."

"But I am much too excited to go to sleep," Madeline insisted still pleasantly, bobbing up and down excitedly from her seat.

"Well, of course, it is your choice, that is, if you don't want to be tired by the time we arrive," Miss Clavel warned her gently, keeping a smile planted on her face.

"Maybe I'll go to sleep when we arrive at l'hôtel, Miss Clavel."

"Madeline, I don't believe I told you girls yet but this time we won't be staying at l'hôtel," she informed her student with a slight hint of concern.

"Hmm...why is that?" Madeline asked with a tone fueled with more curiosity than concern or shock, "Is there none nearby?"

"Non, mon petit, it's not that," the teacher replied, "It's just that some of the students in one of the classes volunteered to have you girls stay in their houses for the rest of the month."

"Ooh...so all of us will be together staying in one house instead of a hotel? C'est magnifique! This student must have a large house for all of us to stay in!" she exclaimed in delight, though little did Miss Clavel know Madeline was not getting the idea quite as right.

"Not exactly, Madeline," Miss Clavel sighed, showing more worry in her face than she had hoped, her eyes downcast and her eyebrows stressed, "I just heard from the principal that all twelve of us will be separated each night. Three of you girls will be assigned to one of four houses and I will stay in one of the guest rooms of another teacher's place. This is something travellers call cantonnement. Billeting."

"Ahh...that sounds new but it also sounds exciting," Madeline mused at the idea though noticing the evident expression of concern on her teacher's face, "But you do not sound so excited, Miss Clavel. Is there anything worrying you about this?"

"If I want to be completely honest with you, oui, there is," she sighed once more, placing a hand on Madeline's shoulder, looking her young student in the eye, "It just doesn't feel right."

"Why is that?" a now concerned Madeline looked up to her teacher's eyes.

"First of all, we've never been separated before during the night and with all of you girls in different houses, we won't break our bread together and I won't be able to bid you goodnight like I always do," Miss Clavel spoke rather solemnly as she confided in her youngest student, "And because you're in different houses under the residence of strangers, even if we know we can trust them, I can't help but worry about you girls. What if something wasn't right? What if something went wrong? I don't know what I would do. It would be impossible for me to be in many places at once. The last thing I want is for something to go terribly wrong and I couldn't do anything about it because I wasn't there. I would never forgive myself for that."

After hearing the somewhat distressed Miss Clavel confiding her full disclosure, Madeline felt sorry for her teacher, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, hoping to herself that she and the girls could do something to help or at least cheer her up or ease her worries. It would have to take more than encouraging words to make her beloved teacher feel better but if it helped to improve her mood even by just an inch, she knew that every bit of it would count the more words of affirmation were said.

"I know you're worried now, Miss Clavel, but we don't want you to be worried forever," Madeline spoke gently in consolation, "When something went wrong and us friends put our heads together, maybe it wouldn't be so different if us strangers put our heads together especially in times of need or trouble. Of course we will need you, but if there's a time when you can't be around, we will have to work together or nothing will ever be resolved. I hope you don't worry about us too much, because we'll always remember everything you taught us and we can use them to help us when we need it most or when things go wrong. Isn't that right, Miss Clavel?"

Miss Clavel then smiled fondly at the little girl next to her, marvelling at the pure, innocent yet genuine wisdom she carried beyond her years at her young age. She always knew Madeline was a clever girl and nonetheless one of the bravest among the twelve though she was the smallest. Her thoughts drifted back to the dreadful memory of Madeline's misadventure in the La Croque's lace shop and getting kidnapped by the fraud Henri, remembering how worried sick she had been for days up until the time they were finally reunited when she realized that Madeline had truly been a trooper and a courageous one at that. For someone so young who endured so much within a small frame of time, wisdom and bravery were two treasured traits she would always recognize her little Madeline for. In a way, especially after hearing her words, not only did she recognize these traits but was inspired by them. Madeline truly did inspire her and nothing, not even her young age or small stature, would ever change her that.

"Yes, my little one, yes indeed," she said with a genuinely cheerful smile, hugging the red-haired girl close, knowing that her words had truly comforted her greatly.

"Are you feeling a little bit better?" Madeline raised her eyebrows, having her turn to be concerned.

"Much, much better, merci" Miss Clavel smiled once more followed by a good-natured laugh, "But if I do end up worrying about you girls for an unknown reason at all, it is simply because I care. And there is no way I would dare stop caring for all of you for as long as I live and more."

"And we will never stop caring about you too," Madeline responded, smiling up at her teacher.

"Oh, mes enfants…" she sighed happily, looking at the eleven sleeping little girls and the wide-awake Madeline fondly, "...you don't know how lucky I am to have all of you in my life."

"Oh, but Miss Clavel," Madeline started suddenly with yet another idea popping into her head at an instant, "These students at Birchwood Elementary won't know how lucky they are until they have you."

The red-haired girl's last comment couldn't help but make Miss Clavel let off a hearty, good-natured laugh once more and even blush a little on the spot. Not only were wisdom and bravery integrated into little Madeline's being; flattery was another surprising trait she seemed to discover just now.

"Oh. mon Dieu, dear Madeline," she laughed, "Sometimes you know how to give me gray hair…"

"May I see?" the little girl joked, followed by a giggle knowing very well the answer her teacher would give her.

"Oh, non, mon petit," she shook her head while still laughing, "Why don't you go to sleep like the rest of the girls? The day ahead of us will be even longer than the rest of this flight and you especially need the energy to enjoy yourself later on."

"Oui, Miss Clavel," Madeline finally took her advice, leaning her head against the leather cushion on the couch, closing her eyes tightly, hoping she would drift off to sleep soon enough for as long as her excitement didn't keep her awake...and exactly, how long would that take? She didn't know for fast asleep she soon would go.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Well folks, there you have it! Peanuts and Madeline all in one chapter...but they haven't met just yet (GASP)! Therefore, I will reveal that Chapter 5 is where everything begins...everything. Yes, the twelve little girls and the Peanuts gang will finally meet, so stay tuned for that for it's coming right at you next week!**_

 _ **If you guessed that my favorite character was Schroeder, then you're absolutely right! I'm very partial to him, not only because he's an amazing pianist and a total cutie (no matter how much of a snob he can be towards Lucy, which makes sense because she always drives him to wit's end) but because I can relate to him a lot in a musical aspect. I'm a music student and I absolutely love playing piano and listening to Classical music...that's why I can appreciate what he does. Also, you can probably tell that I enjoy writing Lucy van Pelt, especially when she's crabby. Yes, there are some things she says that I don't like because she can be rude sometimes (okay, a lot of the time), but it just comes off very easily for some reason...I don't know if it's a good thing. And one more thing...the music pun part...I wanted to add that on purpose because I personally LOVE music puns (and pestering people with it) and that exchange that Lucy and Schroeder had will always be a piece of writing that will remain very personal to me for a long while. The things that Schroeder said about music puns? I don't agree with him, but I thought that it would be something he'd say just to get Lucy off of his shoulders.**_

 _ **Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Long? Yes, of course. Perhaps you could leave me a review or PM please? That would be much appreciated.**_

 _ **Once again, thank you readers so much for all your support! It's because of you that I'm motivated to keep this story going and I couldn't be more grateful.**_

 _ **Cheers, and lots of love!**_

 _ **~ASianSuccessor2012**_


End file.
